1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to body armor and more particularly to structures for integrating electronic systems with body armor.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
Warfighters are currently encumbered by numerous individual electronic devices, including radios, GPS systems and mobile computers. These devices duplicate displays, input/output devices and power supplies, environmental enclosures and each has its own set of batteries, adding to the weight to be carried by the soldier. Conventionally components are placed in outer pockets, or attached to the load bearing equipment.
Disadvantages of the prior art may include the fact that the outer pockets become cluttered, that movements may be inhibited or restricted by dangling or otherwise exposed parts, and that those parts may be more likely to be damaged in combat and by harsh environments.
Efforts have been made to provide increased sensing, signal processing and other capability to aid warfighters while minimizing the duplications of capabilities and batteries to reduce the soldier's burden.
A need still exists, however, to provide soldier system data processing, communications, navigation, situational awareness, command and control, and other capabilities at reduced weight and with minimum encumberance and without constraining the wearer's movements.